


Accidents Happen

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back on it, it had probably been a bad idea to just barge right into Mihashi’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long, long time ago for a friend who wanted Mihashi smut! I'm not sure if she wants me to associate the fic with her, so she shall remain anonymous. ;)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my [reader-insert tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com) or my [main tumblr](http://traigcucker.tumblr.com) if you ever want. I love talking to people and meeting others in the fandom! <3

Thinking back on it, it had probably been a bad idea to just barge right into Mihashi’s room.

It wasn’t like you were a brute! Normally you knocked and waited until he said you could enter. When you, he and Tajima all realized you were going to be going to the same school, you had all agreed that after Freshman year you’d get an apartment together. It was much cheaper to find a place with three bedrooms and split the cost together-- part time jobs don’t pay enough for you to live just on your own. Over the last two years of college life since you had left the Freshman dorms, you had fallen into an easy living arrangement with the two boys.

Yes, your mother had disliked the idea of you living with two men and no women. Yes, you had at first felt extremely awkward and hesitant yourself, but things had fallen into place rather well. Tajima could get a bit out of hand from time to time, but Mihashi was the ideal apartment mate. He was quiet, he kept to himself, he cleaned up whenever he did something, and he never threw any loud parties. Tajima, on the other hand, was always getting on your last nerve and yelling way too much. You adored the boy, but really, sometimes you wished Hanai or Abe could have chosen to go to this University. It would have been so less stressful if it was them, instead of Tajima, here as an apartment mate.

(There was that one time you seriously considered kicking Tajima out, when you found a dead mouse in your freezer. He had tried to explain it was for a class, but you were not having that shit in with the food you ate! He had whined and pleaded, but ultimately you had told him that the mouse really had to go. No way were you going to let it live in there for the next month like he was trying to convince you. You didn’t care if he failed, he needed to pick another damn science project then freezerburns on a dead mouse corpse. What the heck was Tajima smoking nowadays!?)

Now, upon retrospect, you should have realized that something was the matter. When Mihashi is home and active, every light is on in the apartment. _Every_ light, even the ones in the bathrooms and the closets, but today everything had been dim when you had entered. You knew Mihashi was home because his bike was padlocked out front, and his shoes were tucked neatly away to the side of the front door. Shrugging, you had chalked it up that he had just forgotten, which... was very unlikely, looking back on it. Mihashi doesn’t often forget anything, but maybe it was all done _in the heat of the moment_.

There was mail scattered over the table, which meant that Tajima had come home during his lunch. He usually ended up carelessly throwing the letters about whenever he was the one who checked for them. Heaving a sigh, you plucked up the envelopes and began to sort through them one by one. “Oh,” you muttered when your eyes fell on one that Mihashi had explained he was waiting for, “this is for Mihashi.” You set it aside. When he had come home he must have made a beeline for his bedroom. He was looking forward to this piece of mail, so you’d bring it to him directly.

Once you were done looking over everything-- nothing for you, though that wasn’t a surprise-- you picked up your messenger bag, Mihashi’s letter, and set off down the hallway. Your door was the first one, with Tajima’s right next to it. Mihashi was the furthest down the hall, and his door was oddly closed. Weird, he usually kept it open unless he was asleep. Well, even if he was asleep, he didn’t mind you barging in there quietly to set things on his desk that he would want later. You’d done it before, so you were sure this wasn’t any different from those other times. You opened your own door and slid your bag into your room, just in case Tajima came home and decided to be a nosy little brat, then trudged the last few feet to Mihashi’s door.

Pausing for just a minute, you drew a deep lungful of air and held it. You always got the weird butterflies in your stomach whenever you interacted with Mihashi. So far, over the last three years, you’d been able to ignore them. You weren’t willing to risk your friendship with Mihashi over some silly little puppy crush. You’d had it since high school and never acted, so you were sure it’d be fine to just keep ignoring it. Mihashi didn’t seem the type of person who would react well to declarations of love anyhow. You didn’t want to pressure him into saying yes to you because he was scared to refuse. That just wasn’t your style.

You were about to twist the knob and enter the room when a sound came from within, stopping you. Your brows furrowed and you cocked your head a bit, listening intently. That sounded like... no, no way. That was more Tajima’s style than Mihashi’s. Tajima was the one who was too loud when he did things to himself, who moaned so shrilly that you had to beat your hands against your connecting wall and holler for him to _shut up, would you just shut up, Tajima!_ In the two years you’ve lived with Mihashi, you had never once heard him talk about anything perverted or even heard a peep from his room in the dark of the night. If it was _Tajima_ who was emitting sounds from his room, then you might hesitate and turn around, tell yourself to come back later. But Mihashi? No way. He was probably having an upset stomach or something, and you had just misheard.

Because otherwise, if you stop for two seconds to think about it, you would have _definitely_ realized that the sound you had heard was a voice gasping your name, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mihashi’s.

Brushing off your doubts-- because you’re stupid, because you’re foolish, because you just _love_ getting yourself into ridiculous situations-- you open the door and take one step into Mihashi’s bedroom, then... you hesitate. At first it’s too dark in his room to really make out anything, and that’s what makes your joints lock up. Your eyes study the room and then finally fall upon his disheveled, messy bed, where... yup. That is most definitely Mihashi, and yes,  (Y/N), he most certainly has his pants down around his ankles. Oh, and of course he also has his hand wrapped solidly around a very stiff erection, _thank you for noticing_!

Your heart just about stalls in your chest-- if it was physically possible to do so without dying, you were sure it would have somehow managed-- and your breath lodges itself in your lungs. Your eyes become incredibly wide as you stare at the scene in front of you, your mind going to static. Mihashi looks up at you as well, his own eyes enormous in his face. It seems like time freezes for a moment-- just with the two of you staring at each other, your mouths agape, not sure what to make of this situation. Two more beats of time pass before, finally, it seems that everything starts to flow again like it normally does.

Or, well, it actually picks up pace. Mihashi squeaks loudly and flings himself across his bed for his pillow, managing to knock it off and onto the floor. You watch as he flails-- which really only brings your attention to what he’s packing between his legs, hello little Mihashi, you had no idea he was so blessed-- and he sits back up and smacks his hands over himself. His face is bright red, the color starting at the base of his neck and quickly scampering up his pale skin. He stutters your name out and it takes him several tries before he finally whimpers it, and you blink at him owlishly. Oh, yes, you’re supposed to be acting very embarrassed right now, oops.

“U-uhm!” you manage to get out and finally-- belatedly-- your hands come up to cover your eyes. “Oh, uhm, Mihashi... I’m sorry! I should have, uh. Knocked. First. Before coming into here and, you know, interrupting your, uh. _Personal_ time.” That’s what Tajima calls it, so you stick with it. It’s a good name for the things people do when no one else is around. You suppose Mihashi would have preferred to keep it that way, if you hadn’t come barreling into his room unannounced. Oh, you really should have knocked, dammit.

Mihashi manages to utter your name again in a wobbly, feeble voice, as if his mind still hasn’t processed what happened. Your fingers split apart so you can peek through them at him, and you try hard to keep them from dipping down below the waist. Well, you would be lying if you never admitted to wondering what Mihashi looked like without his pants on, or if he ever masterbated himself. Heaven knows Tajima talks about his own kinks enough that sometimes it leaves you wondering about Mihashi, what Mihashi likes, what he thinks about when these kinds of urges go through his head.

The young male stares at you helplessly as you peer back at him, still through your cracked fingers that are clapped over your eyes. Now that you have a moment-- just a moment, standing here and feeling like your feet are frozen to the ground-- you realize you hadn’t been mistaken earlier. Mihashi _had_ been breathing out your name, and knowing what he had been doing! Well, that meant that he had been thinking about _you_ while doing these types of things, and that... okay, you found you rather liked that image in your head.

Slowly, your hands come down from your face and you peer at him, a small smile quirking up the edges of your lips. “You know,” you tell him quietly, because any louder and who knows? You might summon Tajima’s presence to this horribly awkward event. “If you liked me, Mihashi, you could have just _said_ so. I’m told it’s pretty obvious I like you.”

You were sure, if it was possible, Mihashi would turn even more red. As it stands, his fair skin and light hair already afford him a pretty dark crimson color, and he can’t reasonably go any darker than he already has. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then snapped it closed a moment later when he seemed to come up at a loss for words. You feel a bit bolder now, because he’s definitely not denying it, and the more you mull it over, the more sure you are that he _was_ gasping your name. He was whimpering your name while he was masterbating and-- wow! You’re actually really freaking pleased with this whole situation, because you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you think of him when you do these types of things to yourself.

You reach back and shut his door behind you, actually having the presence of mind to lock it this time. Mihashi was obviously careless today, and for whatever reason that was, you’re not going to start questioning it. Actually, if things pan out like you’re really hoping-- like what would happen if your life was a poorly directed porno, actually, but oh well-- then how this ended up going down won’t really matter, because it’ll have happened and that’s what really counts. You take a step forward until you’re right next to the bed and your lips tilt up, a smile appearing on your face. 

“I mean,” you stumble over the words for a moment, and a flush finally comes to your face. Yes, propositioning your apartment mate is actually _incredibly_ awkward, but hell if you’re going to back down now that you’ve already bumbled your way into this thing. “If you _want_ I wouldn’t mind joining you.” You trail off at the end and just peer at him, waiting for his reaction, your heart hammering in your chest. His reaction is a drawn out process, and you can clearly see his thoughts flitting over his face.

“Y-you...” He drops off after muttering the word, but it tilts up at the end like a question. You can already guess what he’s asking, so you nod your head in answer. Yes, you’re actually offering what he thinks you’re offering. He blinks at you a few more times, his mouth dropping open and forming his normal gesture of surprise (or shock, or any other emotion, because that facial expression is so overused by him, yet still so damn endearing). “A-are you s-sure...?”

You nod your head again and this time pull a knee up, placing it gently on the bed. It creaks as you climb atop it and shuffle so you can sit next to him, the skin of your bare knees brushing against his unclothed thigh. Mihashi shivers from the contact and his eyes latch onto your face, the flush still on his cheeks but he doesn’t seem _as_ embarrassed now. Probably because he’s starting to realize that this isn’t such a bad situation after all; actually, it’s going much better than either of you two could have guessed it would have if you’d been told it would happen this morning.

“O... okay.” He licks his lips after the word falls from them, and his eyes connect with your own before skittering away. “Okay,” he replied once more, but this time it’s more firm. He sounds sure of himself. His eyes come back up to connect with your own and your lips break out into a grin. Well! Well, this day had just suddenly gotten a hell of a lot better than you had expected it to go. What a delightful surprise!

Now that you actually had what you (hadn’t really realized) you wanted, you were at a loss for what to do next. Mihashi was peering at you expectantly, as if he thought you did this every other day. (Yes, Mihashi. You whacked off so many men you had lost count!) You stared back at him for several moments and you bit your lower lip, sucking it into your mouth and worrying it further. “O-okay,” you muttered, and the first catch in your voice could be heard. You reached out a hand to touch his hip, and Mihashi took in a great breath of air into his lungs. Obviously skin touching skin was a new sensation for him in this context.

You certainly weren’t going to whack a guy off until you’d been kissed though, which is what you set about rectifying right away. Leaning forward, you used your free hand to reach up and tilt Mihashi’s head towards you, so that your lips would aim true. They pressed lightly against his overly chapped ones, applying more pressure as the two of you got into it. Mihashi was pliant beneath your lips, and when your tongue came out to snake across his bottom, fuller lip he opened it for your curious exploration. A few more moments in the heat of the deeper kiss, and he was practically mewling, gasping for breath when you pulled away a moment later. Mihashi was definitely... vocal, but you found you liked that. You liked it very much, if the sensations in your gut was anything to go off of.

“Okay,” you breathed this time, though only because you wanted to say _something_ and not let the silence take over the atmosphere. You leaned forward to kiss him again and your hands came to his shoulders-- both of them-- and gripped the fabric of his shirt. He hadn’t even taken off his shirt, had just unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down around his ankles. You found that kind of endearing, that he didn’t go all the way when he did something like this, wasn’t like Tajima who really went all out when he talked about how he masterbated. You pulled back a moment later and smiled at him, which he returned but in smaller force.

Now that you had kissed him-- twice!-- you felt a bit more brave. He was obviously looking at you for any leads, and that meant that you were the one who had to take up the slack. He wasn’t going to be the brave leader in this sort of thing, and really, you _had_ been the one to offer up this situation. You might as well take responsibility and call the shots. Mihashi didn’t seem like the type of guy who demanded things or directed the flow of situations. You didn’t mind being the bossy one in this instance, however, so you gladly would take up the slack.

One hand stayed on his shoulder, grasping him as if he might shy away if you so much as moved too far away from him, and the other one began its slow descent downward. Mihashi’s breathing was a little fast right now, but the lower your roaming hand got, the heavier and more frantic his breathing became. His eyes were dilated more than normal, now that you were peering at them and took the time to notice, and his lips were parted as he gasped into the air. He definitely did like making sounds, didn’t he? You leaned forward to press your lips against his right when your traveling hand reached his hip, dipping further, pressing onward.

You kept Mihashi’s lips occupied while your fingers roamed, mapping out new territory. Hesitantly-- slowing down for the first time in a few minutes-- your fingers reached the hair that lay just above his obvious erection. Mihashi made a small yelping sound as your fingers accidentally brushed said erection, and you smiled into the kiss as finally-- _finally_ \-- you wrapped your fingers around him. Mihashi broke away from the kiss and gasped loudly, his eyes flying open to peer at you with startled awe. The way he was looking at you, it wouldn’t surprise you if he was thinking you were some heavenly gift sent to him, because he was panting and mewling as your hand went slowly up and down, testing the pressure that would make him enjoy the handjob the most.

Unlike what Mihashi might think, you were definitely new to this whole thing. You’d seen porn-- of course you had, you had once been curious and wanted to find out these sorts of things yourself-- and you knew what was supposed to happen. As long as you took this one step at a time-- unlike the internet, you realized you didn’t want to rush too fast into anything crazy-- then everything would be fine. You just had to take baby steps, like a handjob right now and see if later on down the line the two of you might agree to tango between the sheets. Or whatever people were calling it nowadays, you didn't keep up with the lingo.

This wasn’t bound to last long-- not if the sounds Mihashi was squeaking were anything to go by-- but you didn’t feel disappointed. Actually, you felt rather pleased, because you were certain that you were Mihashi’s first _anything_. The male just didn’t seem like the type to go around doing these sorts of things, and besides! It had been your name on his lips before you had stumbled in here, so clearly he was hooked on you in some form or regard.

You kept your fingers firmly around him as you picked up the pace a little, your eyes never leaving his face. He was arching his back now, gasping raggedly, and his eyes had finally left your own face so that he could close them. His hips jerked minutely in tune with your pumps, practically snapping upward as your hand came down. “A-ah!” he cried out and his lips pressed together so tightly that they paled, before he cried out your name sharply. “I’m g-going to!”

You were pretty certain you knew what he had meant by that, though he cut off at the end and his voice stuttered out, a choking sound emitting from him. Your hand went up to the tip of his penis and you cupped it, but of course some of the messy stream slipped around your hand and splattered onto the bedspread and Mihashi’s own stomach. When the male finally came back to himself-- breathing hard, eyes a little far off-- he turned his head enough to stare at you, his mouth hanging open, shock and awe mingling in his expression.

You weren’t sure what to say at this point. Was he going to start regretting letting you come in here and do this? Was he going to make up some silly excuse as to why it happened? Beg you to understand that you were both _only friends_ or any other ridiculous notion--

Suddenly lips were on your own-- fierce, demanding-- and a tongue plunged between your lips to lay claim to what was within. You gasped and that only allowed Mihashi further access, as his body surged forward and he pressed you down against the bed. Your heart fluttered in your chest as, several long delicious moments later, he finally pulled back to peer down at you. You breathed heavily as you stared back, eyes wide in shock that he would do such an uncharacteristic thing. Though... you were definitely _not complaining_ by any means.

“I,” Mihashi began and cut himself off, color slowly returning to his cheeks. “I like you!” he managed to blurt out, and his eyes stayed connected to your own, even as his face got back some of that crimson color. “A-a lot and I h-hope! That this doesn’t s-spoil anything, when I say I-I want to, uhm. Ask you to be my g-girlfriend.”

Oh! Well.

A warm, fluttery feeling came over you and your lips slowly-- very slowly, almost dazed in the trickling realization of what he had just said-- split and you grinned up at him. “Y-yes!” you responded eagerly and looped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Several blissful moments later and Mihashi pulled back again, to show that the color spreading up his neck and into his cheeks were now going to the tips of his ears as well. “What?” you asked, because he was darating his eyes about, just like he did when he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure.

“I... I’m not very good, but... I want... to return the favor.” You blinked up at him, startled that he would even offer-- Mihashi was certainly changing, the Mihashi you had first met would have never said such a thing!-- and your smile turned gentle, soft.

“Oh, uhm,” you muttered. “That was my... first time doing something like that too, so. It’s okay! I won’t judge you harshly or anything.”

“I-I probably won’t be good at first,” he mumbled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips back against your own. You made a happy sound in the back of your throat as your arms pulled him back down against you, a smile reappearing on your lips. Gosh, you were smiling a lot today! You supposed you had a lot to smile about.

“That’s okay!” you told him against his lips. “Practice makes perfect, and we have all the time in the world.”

\---

Extra:

An hour or so later-- after one mind blowing orgasm, thanks to Mihashi even if he was a little clumsy at first-- found the two of you panting on his bed, grinning at each other. You both were working through the awkwardness of being naked around each other, but you were sure eventually it wouldn’t be anything at all to bat an eye over.

Maybe if you had been in your right mind-- ie: not having just cum because of Mihashi’s mouth-- you would have heard the warning sounds. As it stands, a moment or two after your breathing evened out was when a slamming door startled the two of you into sitting up. You reached for the sheet that had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed and pulled it up, covering your naked breasts.

“Tajima!” you shouted. You were pretty sure you locked that damn door! God dammit, he was using his lock picking skills again.

Tajima pouted in the doorway, looking first at Mihashi and then at you. “Eh!? You two were going at it, and I _wasn’t_ invited?”

“ _Tajima, get out!!_ ”


End file.
